


Last Letter.

by blastintoorbit, Jind0r1



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23128447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blastintoorbit/pseuds/blastintoorbit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jind0r1/pseuds/Jind0r1
Summary: In which Yerim writes her last letter to Hyejoo.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Last Letter.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Hyerim one-shot and it's a letter from Yerim to Hyejoo.

_ Dear baby wolf, _

_ How much time has passed since I had the chance to be able to write to you on such a personal level? Must be ages huh…seven years have passed since the time I was able to pick up my pen to write something to you. I tried to write to you Hyejoo… I really did…but I could barely press my pen on the paper as tears had already started forming in my eyes…and later soak through the paper that I wanted to write to you. Whenever I try… ever so hard…only tears come out instead of the millions of words I wanted to tell you. _

_ You have no idea how hard it was for me to even write your name again, just hearing your name burns me. The name that belongs to the person that I love… even until now...how foolish of me to continue loving you. I know I should have stopped when I pushed you away…but I could never bring myself to do that…ever. _

_ The time now is 11.30 pm, the rain has stopped…so did the tears. It’s the 7 _ _ th _ _ year where I don’t have you around to help me cope with my fear of thunderstorms…I miss hearing your voice…you would talk to me, tell me stories, tell me lame jokes so I could block out the sounds. Remember how you have promised that you would help me with my fear no matter how far you are? Where are you now?... _

_ Hah…enough of that…life’s already miserable without you in the picture already. How are you? I hope you’re fine...even though I know you’re probably living the best life right now... two kids each on you and Chaewon’s lap. Must be nice to have such a perfect family. Be able to have something to look forward to coming home every day, instead of going back to an empty home that could have probably been filled with us… _

_ I could always find someone to fill up the empty spots in my place…but what am I doing now? Sulking bitterly as I write this letter to you...and for what you may ask...I don’t even know. I just need to let it all out Hyejoo…I can’t take it anymore. You must have created new memories to remember by now but do you remember about us? _

_ Remember what happened 22 years ago? I do, we were starting primary school together in the same school. We were like two peas in a pod, spending every second with each other since we were in the same class. We spent our days growing up together like this. _

_ Remember the other time when you punched a boy whose name I cannot recall now in the face because he pushed me and made me fall? I do because that was when I started to open up to you. It was also on that day when I saw you wearing a blush on your face as you walked to me to hand me a lollipop ring. Promising me that you’ll protect me from any danger and be with me till we grow old. My heart skipped a beat when I saw your smile after you finished, the fourteen-year-old Yerim also just realised she has a crush on her best friend _

_ Remember all the letters that we wrote to one another as we made a promise to keep the tradition of writing letters alive? I do, you’ll never let me see what you wrote and every time the mailman comes, I get all excited to receive your letter. We would sit next to each other as we read what we had written to each other out loud...until it got softer...the letters became lesser...to eventually...none. _

_ Remember the time when you had a crush on Chaewon? I do because you cried in my arms for the whole day when she rejected you. I watch as you choke out your words that I could barely interpret, my heart shattered when you told me you liked her more than anyone else in this world. I wiped the tears off your face as I comforted you, there was nothing else in my mind but anger. The following day, I knocked on Chaewon's door. I gave that bitch a sick punch to the face as I vent out your frustration on her for you. My knuckles hurt immediately right after that but what hurt most was the pain in my heart. I got a slap to my face and a loud scream from you. What you said was stab to my heart…"Get the fuck away from me and Chaewon!" I remained on the front porch of Chaewon’s house as I watched you storm away, hastily wiping your tears away as you crossed the road to head home. You didn't talk to me that night, it was also the start where things started crumbling in front of my eyes. All these memories…but do you remember what happened to us? _

_ Remember the first time I got drunk? I called for you and you came to pick me up, you had me on your back as you carried me back to my dorm. You were nagging at me throughout the ride but I could hardly hear anything since I was focusing at your beautiful features. _

_ You dropped me onto my bed and wanted to leave when I grabbed your wrist to stop you in your tracks, you turned back and saw my tear-stained face. You got worried and sat down next to me, asking me what was wrong. I vented about my day but not talking about the real reason why I was drinking…I heard that you and Chaewon got together. Our past memories came flooding back to me, my heart aches and my lips tremble. I looked into your eyes and I decided to try my luck for the last time, I confessed to you and I tried to kiss you but you pushed me away. _

_ I watch you stand up from the bed to leave hurriedly, telling me that I’m drunk and I’m not in the right state of mind. What you didn’t know was that I was already pretty sober by then, knowing that I was drunk I decided to use that as an excuse to confess. I sat on my bed as I cried hard, hoping that you would come back but you never did. _

_ The next thing I knew, two years later…I remember the empty beer bottles, the glossy and red eyes, the incoherent slurs slipping from your tongue, the smell of cigarettes and alcohol mixed to create an unpleasant combination. _

_ I was in shock. In all my years in this world, it was the first time I saw you like this, and I was agitated. I snatched the half-empty bottle away from your weak grip and slammed it on the table. The base almost cracked, but it didn’t. But you know what did crack? My heart did. I asked you why you drank so much, and you growled back, muttering things that I couldn’t decipher. You tried to stand, and I caught you just in time. Boy, you were heavy. You reeked, I pushed you to the couch, you collapsed, and then you started to shout. _

_ I asked you once more, why did you drink so damn much? Again, you sputtered out sentences that I couldn’t understand, but I managed to pick up one. _

_ I need you. _

_ At that moment, jealousy built in me, and I scoffed. Not like you would’ve noticed, anyway. I felt around your pockets, found your phone, scrolled through your contacts, wondering why you called me in the first place when you needed  _ _ her _ _. _

_ However, you grabbed my wrist and pulled me on top of you. My heart pounded erratically against yours. Your thumb grazed across my burning cheek, and you gave me a goofy, slanted smile. _

_ “I love you, my sunshine.” _

_ My heart shattered. I understood why you drank so much. My breathing becomes uneven and heavier, and tears stained your gentle hand, and you pouted and furrowed your eyebrows. I couldn’t bear seeing you frown, and you seem to want me to stop crying. You then placed your thumb on my mouth and licked your own lips. Your thumb slid to the chin, tilting my head down, and you lean in closer, and closer. We knew we both wanted to get lost in each other, forget about the pain just for once, but it’ll be wrong. So, very,  _ **_wrong_ ** _. I pulled myself away from your hand. I got up from you, and you tugged me lightly on my wrist. _

_ “Sunshine?” _

_ “Stop calling me that.” _

_ “Why?” _

_ “Just, stop.” _

_ You forced yourself up, even though you were still quite drunk. Teary eyes met with sad ones, and god, I had to make use of every fibre in my body to resist kissing that frown away. I wanted to shake my hand off from yours, but you refused to let go. _

_ “Let go, Hyejoo.” _

_ “No.” _

_ Let. Go.” _

_ “I said, no!” _

_ And then, I did something I will never forgive myself from doing. I slapped you. Your grip loosened, and shakily, you used your hand to cup the stinging sensation on your right cheek. _

_ “Goodbye, Hyejoo.” _

_ Two days later, you got married. _

_ I’m not sure if you noticed but I was at your wedding, watching from the back, watched you getting whisked out of my life. You had a smile worn on your face throughout the whole ceremony, I felt happy seeing your smile again even though I was hurting so much on the inside. What broke me eventually was when I saw the smile dropping from your face when our eyes met. The expression that you wore, I couldn’t decipher it but when Chaewon got your attention again…a smile formed again. _

_ Did you hate to see me there? Did you hate me to the guts? Did I disgust you? Heck… whatever it was, it destroyed me inside out. I shouldn’t sound so bitter about it...but you had no idea how much tears I'd shed that night, the pain in my chest as I held onto the lollipop ring you gave me when we were younger...we used to be ‘soulmates’...you know that… I wondered where did our 'soulmate' promises go, Wondered if I should have confessed to you first, wondered if I could have ever been yours.  _

_ If we could turn back time, would we be together? If we could, I wouldn’t have to write this letter anymore because I know I would be busy showering you and our children with affection. I would be the happiest woman on earth…but I know, we can never go back to the past, we can only move on from it. I guess you can count this letter as moving on letter huh, never thought I would be able to do it or be able to write to you like this. _

_ I wouldn’t ask for much from you but I would like to know why you left me that night when I tried to kiss you…why you left without saying a word and yet you have tears running down your face. Did you regret pushing me away or were you disappointed in me? _

_ Well…whatever it is, I should probably sign this letter off now, I have taken enough of your precious time because of this letter. By the time this letter will get to you, I'm probably half a globe away from you. I don't know how long I will be gone or where I will go to but just know that I will always be one call away from you if you want to reconnect with me again. I really hope you do, I miss you a lot. _

_ This would be my last letter to you and the last time I would try to contact you. I hope everything later in life would go smoothly for you Hyejoo, thank you for being my best friend. Well, I’m going to say this before I regret not saying it anymore. _

_ I love you baby wolf; I love you too. _

_ Love, Sunshine. _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this Hyerim one-shot! Let me know how you feel by commenting below! Comments are appreciated!  
> Follow me on the followings:  
> Twitter: @JungJinDory and my co-author @blastintoorbit  
> Insta: @Jind0r1  
> AFF: @Jind0r1


End file.
